Proud to Call You My Son
by Avatar Emerald
Summary: Now that Thornado has to care for and protect three adolescent Thunder Drums, Toothless the Night Fury realizes he has to say good-bye to someone he has come to regard as family.


**Proud to Call You My Son**

Toothless watched as Stoick took the saddle off of Thornado. His heart jerked in sadness as he realized the painful truth that this had to be done for the sake of the younger Thunder Drums.

Thorando had to stay with them.

He was now their father.

The Night Fury continued to watch as the chief of Berk and his dragon said their goodbyes. He could tell that Stoick was feeling the same pain as he was. He could still remember the day those two met for the first time. After they fought and fought, they eventually formed a bond and became a team.

And eventually, Thornado became a father to Toothless. When times got tough, he was always there to support him and give him advice. They even fought together side-by-side against the Outcasts and the Screaming Death.

But now, Thornado had to leave them and take care of the little Thunder Drums. He was the only one cable of protecting them from the danger of other dragons.

Hiccup was about to pull Toothless around when the Night Fury stopped and turned his head to look at the Viking. Hiccup didn't need to understand Toothless's dragon whimper; he knew exactly what the dragon wanted to do.

"Okay, bud." Hiccup solemnly mounted off of his friend. "But make it quick."

The Viking looked around warily as various dragons on Dragon Island watched them suspiciously from cliffs and ledges.

Toothless walked past Stoick and up to Thornado. Although dragons couldn't shed tears, he felt as is there were some welling up in his eyes.

"Thornado," Toothless said, fighting back the pain, "I…I just want to say…I…I'm glad that you want to help these hatchlings."

"Thank you, Toothless." Thornado nodded. "I'm sorry I have to leave, but these adolescents aren't ready to live among Vikings yet. They need me."

"I know," The Night Fury choked, "and…like you said many times: Hiccup needs me and I need him. And Berk needs the both of us."

"It's up to you now, young one." The Thunder Drum said. "But I just want you to know that I have enjoyed my time on Berk and I will never forget it as long as I live."

Toothless just nodded. The pain beating in his heart was getting stronger and stronger.

"And Toothless," Thornado looked at the young dragon, "I know you are a Night Fury and I'm a Thunder Drum, but I want you to know…I am proud to call you my son."

With those words, Toothless's heart cracked.

The Night Fury moaned and nudged his face against the Thunder Drum's face. For a moment, the two dragons lovingly nuzzled each other like a father embracing his son. If Toothless could cry, he wouldn't be ashamed to let the tears fall now.

"And I'm proud to call you my godfather." he whimpered.

The two dragons then pulled away and looked at each other.

"Just promise me you'll be strong and take care of everyone on Berk." Thornado solemnly requested. "Take care of Stoick, too. He's been a great Viking to me."

"I promise." Toothless slowly nodded.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gently called.

"You better go." The Thunder Drum said.

"Alright." Toothless nodded. "Good luck, Thornado, to you and your new family."

"Thank you, Toothless." Thornado softly smiled. "And…good-bye."

"Good-bye." Toothless replied.

With that, the Night Fury sadly turned away and walked back toward his rider. Hiccup could see the pain in his friend's face. He wanted to say something to make it better, but he knew that there was nothing he could say.

With Hiccup and Stoick on his back, Toothless flapped his powerful wings and took off to the sky with Meatlug and her rider following.

Thornado and his new family watched as the Vikings and their dragons flew off toward the setting sun, back to Berk. He would always remember Stoick and Toothless. That he knew for sure.

"Farewell." he said in a low voice. "And good luck."

Toothless took just one more glance back at Dragon Island. Now Thornado was just a small speck of blue among the dusty brown rocks. He continued to watch as the blue speck along with three smaller dots then lifted off the ground and flew away in the opposite direction, away from Dragon Island.

Toothless then realized that might never see Thornado again.

His trance was broken when he felt a warm hand touch his head. He looked up at Hiccup and saw he was smiling. But the smile wasn't one of happiness: it was one that was trying to conceal the sadness that the young Viking was feeling as well.

Toothless looked down at the sea for a moment. He then turned his head and looked in the direction toward Berk. Although it hurt to let go of someone, the Night Fury had promised he would be strong for the sake of everyone. He would be strong for Hiccup, his family on Berk, and his friends.

He was also sure of something: he may have to let Thornado go, but he would hold onto the memories of him forever. And if time were to be kind, they may cross paths once again.

But for now, the time had come for them to go their separate ways.

As the wind carried him over the ocean, Toothless whispered:

"_Good-bye…godfather."_


End file.
